


Soul meets soul

by Lara1998



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara1998/pseuds/Lara1998
Summary: After kara and lena shake hands."What now"?Kara and lena will confess their feelings and deal with the lex Luthor problem.Between that so much angst and emotional drama will happen.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Please don't go

After lena and kara team up and shake hand to stop lex Luthor. 

Nia went to save brainy and she reached there on time. 

"Are you okay" nia asked brainy who was unconscious but alive . Both of them came back to the lab. 

"Oh god , is he alright" supergirl asked looking at the terrible condition of brainy. 

"He'll be alright, don't worry" alex assured supergirl and nia.

"He's really brave, he knew that if he try to stop lex, he'll die" supergirl said. "And lex will have to pay for every person we lost or every person who got injured because of him, this time he'll not be able to return from hell"

Lex had gone underground and haven't shown any activity for weeks, also there are no signs of leviathan either.

In the secret base

"Brainy do you have any Idea, where can Lex go or what is his plan?" John asked brainy who has gone back yo normal but still healing.

"He is very clever, he manipulated me and he already knew what will be my next move and he was prepared, but I can find him, the device he snatched from me, I can track down the energy waves, but I don't know how long it'll take." Brainy said.

"This time we'll do it together, so no more secrets" nia said and gave a soft smile to brainy which he gave back.

"I promise" brainy said.

Kara and lena went back to the normal lifestyle for now, until they find lex. Andrea is still the boss at catco ,but she has gone much soft from the bitch she was before. Andrea and lena have become good friends like old times. 

Where as lena is the CEO of Luthor Corp, because now the whole world knows about the real face of lex and Lillian Luthor. 

Kara had forgiven lena but there friendship will take some time to get back on track.

Kara took the first step and went to Luthor corp with some take away to have lunch with lena like old days. 

"Hey miss danvers, it's so good to see you after so long" jess greeted kara with a warm smile.

"Hey Jess, its nice to meet you too, I hope you're having a good time ,actually I just brought lunch for lena, I think she hadn't eaten anything yet like always" kara said as she know lena very well. 

"Umm, I'm sorry miss danvers, but miss Luthor is with Miss rojas and they already had lunch. Actually It's been quite a while that both of them use to have lunch together and spend most of time with each other. " jess said.

"Oh okay, no problem, I'll have lunch with her any other time then. Just let her know I was here, see ya" kara said a bit disappointed and left the Luthor corp. 

Kara's phone rings  
Its lena  
""  
K: Hey lena, how are you.

L: Hey kara, am good, actually jess told me that you were here today on lunch time, am really sorry about that. I was busy with Andrea, actually she just left, I don't know how the time flies so fast. 

K: (awkward laugh) hey no worries, I know you guys are so much good time when you were friends in school and it is good to spend time with your friends. I am happy for you. Sooo.. I just wanted to know what are you doing tomorrow for lunch. 

L: oh, actually nothing, Andrea have to go somewhere, so she will miss the lunch. 

K: perfect (kara said excitedly), oh I mean I'll bring lunch for you tomorrow. 

L:ok done....

K:ok (kara was expecting more)so see ya tomorrow .

L: yep see ya.....

""

"Ugh, why is it so hard to talk, I mean she is my bestfriend still, whether we had misunderstandings but why this awkward feeling and why I am getting nervous" kara asked herself.

"*Sigh*, I'll be fine, like its just lunch right, like old days, oh my god now I talking to myself, great..."lena said frustrated. 

At lunch

"Hey miss danvers, miss Luthor is just waiting for you"jess said with a smile. 

Kara was nervous and excited so she just entered the office without knocking like old days. 

Lena was on a phone call standing near the balcony and laughing about something.  
"Oh my god ,you really have a dirty mind, alright meet you soon, I have to.. atten.......okk I'll see you bye"lena was unaware and when she saw kara standing behind she suddenly got nervous and hang up the phone.

"Hey kara, I'm sorry its Andrea, just telling me something ......never mind, how are you"Lena said and stood near not enough but near kara.she really want to hug kara very badly.  
Kara thought lena will hug her but maybe she have to wait  
"Yea, It's all right, I'm happy for that Andrea and your relationship is getting better"kara said and unsure what else she can say.

They stood there quite for a minute and then lena said.

"Oh, I didn't even asked you sit, thanks for bringing lunch"lena said guiding kara yo the couch.

They ate lunch and had talk about so many things happened in the time between. But every talk they have kara felt like lena is nervous or something and she didn't want to open up much or something. 

And one thing kara was hurt about was lena mentioned Andrea alot and she called kara ,supergirl most of the time, maybe lena is still thinking that she is infront of supergirl not her friend kara. Lena was just pushing kara by saying 

"So, is it okay for you to be here, cause supergirl might be needed somewhere, I don't want to create any problem for you, y'know"lena said.

"Hey, it's not a problem, I can spend my time wherever I want, and if supergirl will be needed then she will go ,but gor now , I am kara danvers, okay, so....." kara said a bit disappointed by the way lena talking to her.

"Yea, yea, I'm sorry, I don't wanted to be rude, I just don't like you to push your duties for me, you know. I told Andrea the same thing, she just push her meeting and spend her time with me, I like spending time with her, but its not necessary, I am fine...."lena said softly looking at kara and suddenly looking away. 

"*sigh* okay just tell me what's worng, I don't wanted you to know my Identity because of this thing happening....."kara said annoyed. 

"What thing, I don't understand" lena said confused. 

Kara stand up and walk a few steps until she reach the balcony. "The thing ,that you treating me like, supergirl, like you don't know me, like we are meeting first time, also you are nervous about what...tell me" kara said looking at lena who came walking stood near her at the balcony. 

"It's nothing, I just don't want to do something that would hurt you, I'm afraid ,I don't want to loose you again.....you are supergirl and.. and...I don't want you to hate me...please"lena said with a bit sadness in her voice.

"See, I..I...don't hate you, I know so much happened, but I want that badass lena Luthor back who was not afraid of anyone or anything. Rao......you are the only one who could stand infront of supergirl without hesitation and fear and say whatever is right. I know there are so many people who deserve to spend time with supergirl, but did anyone asked supergirl whom she want to spend her time with". Kara said voice cracking at the end.

"I kara that you also have your private life and I respect that, it might take some time ,like me and Andrea...we"lena was saying and kara cut her.

"*sigh*this is another problem between us ,I told you so many time I'm good with you and Andrea, but is it necessary to talk about what you guys talk and how much she made you laugh and how much time you guys spend with each other, most importantly you are the same lena with her, why only her, I also deserve that much don't you think"lena said a bit loudly almost annoyed by Andrea. 

"Are you jealous of Andrea, because you made it sound like Andrea is stealing me from you" lena said with a frown.

"No.. no I am not jealous of anyone, I already told you every point, and I think its time for me to go now"kara said reaching her bag.

Lena's intercom rang  
*miss Luthor you have meeting after an hour ,you told me to remind you*  
Kara and lena shared a look.  
"Well,not supergirl but you have quite a busy day, thanks for having lunch with me" kara said passing lena.

Lena immediately hold kara's hand and press the intercom button with other hand and said "Jess postpone everything,  
I am going to spend the day with my best friend without interruptions" and smiled when kara looked at her with confused look.  
*Sure, miss Luthor, enjoy your day*jess said.

"I missed you, please stay" lena said softly looking into kara's eyes. 

Kara smiled and pulled her closer for a hug, the hug lasted a bit long.  
"I missed you too"."I really wanted to hug you very badly" kara said.  
"Me too"lena said.  
They parted from hug and look at each other still holding hands.  
"Rao...You are so beautiful" kara said without knowing she said it out loud and that lena is blushing.  
"So you really were that angry and just going to leave me, like that" lena said.  
"I was not, okay I admit, I Was a little bit jealous"kara said rolling eyes dramatically.  
"You know you really can't lie, I can see it in your eyes, from the beginning when I first said Andrea"lena said teasing.  
"Okay..ok you caught me"kara said small smile forming on her lips.  
"It was because, me or supergirl, doesn't matters, We can't share the person we love" kara said looking straight into lena's eyes.

"Yea, I'm sure there are not many people that kara and supergirl love"lena said having no idea what kara mean by that.  
"Oh, there are so many people that I love" kara said and looked away with a hurtful smile.  
"But... there is just one person , I am in...love with" kara said taking lena's face in her hands.  
Lena is confused is it really what she is thinking, it can't be no...no.. she can't do that  
"It's you lena, I LOVE YOU...."Kara said her eyes started to form tears. Cause the way lena is looking at her, seems like she never felt that way.  
"Please say something, I am fine if you don't feel the same way, I don't want to keep anyth..." kara was cut by lena's soft lips.  
The feeling of lena's soft lips kissing kara's was all kara wanted whenever she saw lena ,if its in her office, or during their meeting outside in restaurants or clubs. She always thought about just pushing lena into the nearest room and just kiss her passionately. But she always kept the thought like she kept her secret identity, and now lena knows everything and she is kissing her. 

Ahe kissed her back ,pulled her closer by putting hands on her hips. They parted when lena got breathless

.

Lena rested her head against kara's and eyes closed. Kara was looking at lena curiously, because lena have tears in her eyes, and her face have almost opposite expressions that anybody would have after hearing I love you and a kiss.

And lena said.  
"I...I'm sorry kara, please don't hate me, I can't do this, you are so precious, but this is not right, I am helpless ....."lena said finally looking at kara holding her face in her hands.

Kara had never thought of this , she never imagined if this happened, she don't know what to say, she wanted to just forget whatever just happened but there is no going back. 

She could see her whole world collapsing.  
Kara's eyes full of tears just about to fall.... she removed lena's hands from her face and stepped back.

"Kara please, don't.....please don't do this, I don't want to loose you again, please don't hate me" lena said almost crying and so much hurt in her voice.

"I.......I'm sorry, I have to Go....."kara said and took her bag, ran out of lena's office before she could say something.

Lena was left alone in her empty office, she spend her whole night drinking and crying ,thinking about what she just done.

In kara's apartment  
"Kara just open the door, just tell me what happened please, I can't let you suffer alone, at least not this time"alex said knocking on kara's door. 

Kara was sobbing, she opened the door and hugged her sister tightly.  
Kara told her about everything. 

"Hey, hey just stop crying first, you know what love is and why we humans like this feeling so much, cause it has no demand from other person, in love we just want the person to be happy and safe, doesn't matter that the person could make you feel the same way or not. And this love is just yours not anyone else even the person you love ,they can't snatch it from you, we still have the hope that they might feel the same way for you, maybe you make them fall for you, anything is possible. And you said lena said she don't feel the same way about you, so it doesn't means you can't be happy with her or make her smile, maybe she would also try to give you a chance and fall in love with you. " alex said.  
"But ,I can't do that, seeing her around everytime and forget that she rejected me, when all I feel is love, whenever I close my eyes, I see her face smiling and she is the reason of my smile, I would cross every boundary in this universe just to protect her, and in return I just want to be loved. That's it.But all she have for me is SORRY......SORRY, . Alex I'm supergirl and there are so many people who want to hear I LOVE YOU from me, but the one person I loved, just rejected me....." kara said angrily and crying. 

"See, this is not called love when you want something from the person, it is called selfishness......and If you really love her just accept that if she is not your property and how would you feel if she just pretended to love you but then you got to know the truth ". Alex said.  
"Just think about it, I'll see you tomorrow, I have some work". Alex said and left the apartment. 

Some days later in DEO  
"Kara, we found him" alex said smiling looking at the screen. "Can you come back to the DEO, right now"

They were trying to track Lex and they had lena's help for it.  
"....On my way"kara said knowing that she have to face lena there and everything will just appear infront of her eyes, her confession, the kiss, lena's rejection and her sad face which kara don't like to see. She always wanted lena to smile, but maybe now she was the reason of lena's sadness. 

She landed on DEO balcony.  
"Hey, so what's the plan" supergirl said entering the room where lena and Alex were working.  
Kara and lena ignored each other,but sadness is clear on both of their faces. 

"Hey kara, you know my friend here, meet lena Luthor, and lena meet kara ,oh sorry, I mean supergirl" Alex said totally annoyed. 

Kara annoyingly rolled her eyes"oh, come on alex, I know lena very well".  
"Really, Cause lately you both were behaving like you guys are strangers to each other, I'm gonna leave you guys in this room and clear everything first, then We'll move on"alex said leaving both alone.

Lena and kara stayed quiet for some time and then lena started.  
"*sigh* look kara, I know I've done so many things to hurt you and I don't want to fake something or start a relationship with you, where I am nowhere ,but you....alone..."lena said nervously. 

".....then .....why did you kissed me, if it doesn't meant anything for you" kara said with a hurtful look in her eyes. 

"I never said that it doesn't meant anything, I am not ready for this right now, I ...have to take care of some things, before I could start something with you and I want you to understand that plz, just stay with me until....we have everything sorted out....please......please kara just give me a chance.....please don't hate me.....I respect your feelings....but"lena said almost crying voice but she controlled her tears.

Kara came closer to lena hold her face in her hands,looking into lena's eyes.  
"I... don't have any feelings for you anymore, so there is nothing you have to worry about, you are free lena....I don't hate you....but I don't love you either anymore......"kara lied with sad smile ,eyes full of tears and she left lena still shocked what kara said without knowing how much her words hurting lena.

After some time lena, kara and Alex came into the same room.  
"So you guys are good, everything sorted?" Alex asked looking between kara and lena.

"Oh yes ,yes.....lena and I had a very nice talk and we are all good now, right lena, just like old times"kara said passing a forced smile towards lena.

"Yup, we're good, *gulp* just like old times" lena smiled back sadly.

"Ok, that's good, so here is tge plan, kara , lena had made you that kryptonite suit and we have done some changes and now you can just wear it and even leviathan's power can't harm you, thanks to lena as well, and we found the ship where lex and leviathan's team are hiding."alex said proudly. 

"Well that's great". Kara said.

"We have made this device, that will send radio activ waves to that ship and the energy that ship is using will get power from that"alex said.

"So, how does that will help, if are giving them power?" Kara said confused.  
"That's the thing, they will feel like ,their ship is getting power but, we have a surprise for them, if their ship will consume all the power we send and it will interact with leviathan's power then it will explode, so this is the plan..."alex was saying and kara interrupted. 

"That's your plan... to kill all of them, I know they have done so many horrible things, but it not us to decide who will live and who not" kara said a bit angry about the thought.  
"Will you plz listen before reacting, that device they have stolenfrom brainy, it works as a nuclear bomb and lex had the plan to use itoto have power to control people with the help of leviathan, if we don't stop them and they launched that in earth's atmosphere, it will kill the people and alien  
with low strenth to handle this energy, so the ship will explode with the waves we send but we will warn them to surrender, they are not that crazy to just die there, and the people and aliens who lost their life because of leviathan or lex also need justice, so if they die in this war, it would be totally fair." Alex said a bit angry and being emotional.

"*sigh* ok so , where are they, I want to try first if they surrender themselves otherwise we are left with no option"

Kara wear the suit lena made and before flying away she had a quick look where are lex snd leviathan are..

"This is quite far , they thought we'll not find them, overconfidence...." kara said smirking.

"I'll ask brainy when can we get connection to that ship and start our plan" alex said and left the room.  
Again lena and kara were alone.  
"Kara... be careful, I just want you to know, I really care about you so much" lena said and was about to leave the room.  
"I'm sorry, lena, I was selfish, I never thought about how you feel, you have to gight with your own brother and on top of that I was being a jerk with you, I just......I'm really sorry" kara said sadly.

"Can I hug you."lena asked with a smile.  
Kara hugged her a bit tightly, but lena just don't want this warmth to go. Both had glassy eyes.

"Supergirl this....oh I'm sorry, I haven't seen anything" alex opened the door without warning and saw kara and lena hugging and turned around laughing awkwardly. 

"Hey, we're just hugging, nothing more okay..." kara smiled and rolled eyes on Alex's reaction. 

"Yes Alex, did you got....." lena's head felt dizzy and was just about to pass out but kara jold her before something happens.  
She brings a chair for lena.  
"Hey, lena are you ok, what happened you don't seem good" kara asked worried.  
"Yea, yea don't worry, it's just because of stress, I am all good" lena said and stood up like nothing happened. 

"You take care ok, we have to sort so many things, when we finish all this" ksra said and smiled softly. 

"Ok girls, let's get our bad guys first"alex said.

Kara just flew out of the balcony, to find the ship

Lena and Alex were monitoring every movement of the ship and they send the waves to the ship also, connected to their monitor so that they could have a talk with them.

"Alex , I can't see the ship yet, I am going right way or not" kara said on earpiece. 

"Yes, supergirl, we have your location , I will tell you when you reach there" alex assured kara.

Lena was working with brainy to get in touch with the ship. So that they could distract them and they won't be able to launch the weapon.

Lena forgot her phone with alex and she got a call from Andrea.  
Alex respect her privacy so she didn't picked up but then she accidentally saw Andrea's message which says.

*lena your reports just arrived, your condition is very critical, you need treatment immediately, there's risk of heart attack any time. Call me immediately*

Alex took lena's hand and went into a room to talk with her privately. 

"Lena, you are hiding something from us again" alex said angrily. 

"What are you say..."lena was saying and stopped when Alex showed her the message. 

"Are you going to explain?" Alex said crossing arms.

"I'll tell you but don't tell kara anything, actually lex was slow poisoning me, his idea was to murder me slowest way, so that I would complete my work and he would just use it for himself. But I got to know about it, one day when lex was talking to his servant. So I started to take antidotes but, it was too late now, my whole body is poisoned now and I yold Andrea about this, we met so many doctors and try to treat me, but no one succeeded, and finally Andrea found someone who could treat me and check how critical I am. And as you know this situation is pretty worse than I thought. So....." lena said nervously. 

"You.....how can you hide this... from us, this....I don't know what to say, I am just gonna tell kara...." Alex said just try to turn her earpiece on for kara.

"No...please..."lena said immediately with so much pain in her eyes that Alex can't resist.

"Hey kara, are you there yet, ok yes, okay" alex said talking to kara and turned it off.

"She's saw the ship" alex said looking at lena with a sad look. "But you are going right now with Andrea to whatever treatment you have to do".

"Thanks Alex, but I can't ho now, I am the only one who knows how the suit works" lena said arguing .

"*sigh*why are you and kara so stubborn" alex said annoyed "but once this all finished you are going straight for that treatment". 

"Thanks Alex"lena immediately hugged her and alex hugged back with a small smile. 

*alarm* *alarm* *alarm*

Suddenly they heard these alarms and they went to check what happened.  
It's lex from the ship "hey DEO, What do you think ,you can  
stop me from this launch, but if this ship exploded your supergirl will die with us, lena might missed one thing in that suit that for sure this suit is so much powerful, but it can't prevent, two different energies at the same time, so if you want to save your supergirl you have to stop sending the waves to our ship .....or else....." the connection ended.

"Supergirl, supergirl can youhear me" alex asked at the earpiece. 

Supergirl mid-air lost connection  
"Hello Alex, I can see the ship now, I am going there, alex.......*sigh*" kara said and thought she just lost a connection, she should just keep up with the mission. 

"Alex we have to do something fast kara is so close to the ship" lena said worried looking at Alex. 

"We don't have any connection with supergirl, and if we stopped these waves ,lex will kill so many innocent people, I don't know what yo do" alex said panicked. 

"I have an Idea, I can turn off kryptonite suit, it will hurt kara for a bit, but she will land far far away from the ship when it explodes" lena said.

"You can do that, I think it would be perfect for now ,we have no other options" still panicked alex.

"Hey, just calm down, do you trust me" lena asked calming alex.

"Yes, I trust you"alex said calming a bit.

"Then, don't worry, we are not going to loose our kara today, we'll both hug her tight, when she'll be back ,yelling that lena betrayed me again, *chuckle*" lena said trying to make alex laugh. 

"Yea, we'll do and this time ,you should tell her the truth that you love her too" alex said with a small smile .

"So you knew" lena said and a yes expression can be seen from Alex's face.

*alarms*

"Let's do this" lena said and start to switch off the suit slowly so that kara would be able to get the warning and land somewhere safe.

*warning, system is getting shut down*  
"No, no what is happening, stop the shut down..."kara started to panic when the suit starts to shut down and she was struggling in the air to fly.

"Voice command requires to stop the shut down 5, 4, 3" supergirl started to fall when the countdown started and the system was just about to shut completely. 

"Stop the shut down, this is supergirl" kara tried but..  
"Voice doesn't match 3, 2, 1........" supergirl was falling from very much height. 

"Lena why did you do, this just to save your brother...you betrayed me....again" kara said to herself while falling and her eyes forming tears.  
She landed on an island, and made a loud noise, with a big hole in the ground, but the suit protects her body whether it is switched off. 

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

The ship started to explode.  
"We did it........." lena said and suddenly she saw the whole DEO goes blury and then blank, she was not able to see properly, she saw alex running to jold her and she was panickly saying something but lena can't hear anything, she just smiled at alex and said something in Alex's ear. 

After some time when everything was over the ship exploded and all the villains and the bomb was destroyed, alex restarted the suit and try to connect with supergirl. 

Later in the DEO 

Supergirl landed on the balcony, so much anger in her eyes, how could lena just shut her down when they were on so much important mission and anything could have happened. 

She reached in the doorway and saw alex.

"Alex, I just gave her second chance, because I thought you might be right, she would actually start to feel something and be honest with me, but what she did was just...... betrayal, she....she betrayed me again" kara said angrily without noticing Alex's face.

"Yea, she....she really betrayed all of us this time, she asked me to trust her, she promised me that we both will hug you, once you come back, but.....she betrayed us...she..."alex said immediately hugging kara and crying. 

"Wh....what are you trying to say, I can't understand Alex.....where's lena" kara asked worried. 

She pushed Alex a bit to look at her and asked again 

"Alex, where is she...you are scaring me now....please say something....whe......"kara saw lena's body on DEO's bed. She felt nothing, like everything just stopped, she started to walk towards her, she tried to hear lena's heartbeat but there's nothing. She stood next to lena's body without soul and she didn't realize when her tears started to fall unstoppable. 

"No...no...no...this is not true, I know you are acting, you knew that this time I will not forgive you for betraying me,  
right, that's why, you guys are acting right, but I'm still mad at you ok, you are not going away with this, so stop acting alright, wake up......just...just WAKE UP LENA..... "kara said and started to scream and cry loudly. 

"PLEASE STOP THIS .....alright, I forgive you, now wake up please, I'm sorry that I was angry at you, but please don't play this joke at me, please just....." kara was holding lena's hand and sobbing. Alex was looking at her crying as well, she hold kara and tried to calm her.

"Alex don't worry, she isn't really good at acting, she will just wake up, just wait....lena ok we agree you are a very good actor...now stop this, I.....I don't hate you...I promise....." kara said still looking at lena with the hope that she'll wake up.

"Kara, she's gone, she did everything to protect you, but she had very critical condition, Lex poisoned her and she was not able to fight it anymore, but she stayed strong for you only, her last words were for you.... she said......." alex told kara and she can't bear it anymore. 

Kara just flew out of the DEO up up and high until she broke the earth atmosphere and reached the space. Where she could feel nothing, hear nothing, she closed her eyes and let herself float. Eyes full of tears.  
She started to see a light in her mind.  
A bright light and someone walking towards her.  
It was her, its lena, in white clothes, looking like an angel, more beautiful than kara would have ever seen. 

She came closer to kara's ear and said quitly

"Please don't ruin your life,because there are so many people for sure who don't like to see supergirl hurt or sad, one more thing....." lena said and came closer to kara's face and  
"I LOVE YOU TOO......." lena kissed her, kara closed her eyes and lena started to fade away with the brighter light. 

"Kara...kara...are you okay" alex asked worried, because kara crashed from the space and was not in any protective suit. She landed so badly. 

"I'm okay..just...."kara said and woke up looking at the faces of the people around them, who were smiling to see that supergirl is alright. 

After some years 

"So supergirl, just one last question, is there someone your in love with? " interviewer asked. 

"Yes, I'm in love with you" kara said laughing at the startled face of interviewer.  
"And the cameraman, and the director, the people watching me, actually I'm In love with this whole earth" kara said proudly and finished her interview, than flew away. 

"Yea yea, laugh it out, I know you find it funny, but what should I do, I got nervous. Also there is another hospital going to open soon on your name, people really appreciate what you've done for them and they love you with your surname Miss LENA KIERAN LUTHOR"Kara said sitting beside lena's grave.  
She spend her time alone talking to lena's grave. She always go there when, she's sad,happy or want to complain about so much work pressure or about alex stealing her potstickers.  
"Supergirl, are you there, we need you" Alex said through the earpiece.  
"On my way..."kara said and got up.

"Time to go, don't miss me ,I'll be back soon, Love you" and kara flew away in the sky.

To be continued.......


	2. Never foget me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and ava are in the DEO ,hmmm......what will be the reason?

"Supergirl, are you there ,we need you in the DEO, we have some guests" alex said through earpiece. 

"Be there in 5" Supergirl replied and landed on DEO balcony. 

"Hey Alex so who is he....oh my god Sara" Supergirl was saying and got surprised to see Sara.

"Hello Supergirl" Sara said and gave a tight hug to Supergirl. 

Even though Supergirl is very powerful, she felt Sara's hug tighten. 

"Is she watching?" Sara whispered in kara's ear.

"Who....oh that girl...yahh and she doesn't look happy" Supergirl had a look at ava ,who clearly look jealous. 

"Got her" sara said separating from the hug. 

"Ava this is Supergirl, also known as Kara danvers" sara said in a teasing voice.

"I KNOW who she is....remember I am the Director of Time bureau " ava said sarcastically and a bit jealous. 

"Ok..and kara ..she is ..." sara was saying and ava cut her.

"Ava sharp, her girlfriend" ava said offering her hand.

Supergirl looked at sara confused and shaked hand with ava.

"Its nice to meet you director Ava Sharp, so how do I owe this pleasure meeting you guys." Supergirl asked. 

"Oh yeah, I....actually we have alot to talk, so can we just go to your apartment and talk" sara said.

"Oh darling...don't tell me what happened, the first time you went to her apartment" the very jealous ava said.

Sara was enjoying that, but kara as a kind person, didn't liked it.

"Hey...sorry sara...I know you are loving it, but Ava, me and your girlfriend are just friends, nothing much. She is just teasing you to make you jealous. I have...*gulp*...had feelings for someone else, who's not here anymore....." kara said a little sadness in her voice.

"Hey I'm sorry kara, I...I... misunderstood...I'm.." ava was saying and sara interrupted. 

"Yea...I'm also very sorry kara, I didn't knew ...I thought you're single and ..."sara was saying.

"Don't worry guys, let's go to my apartment then. I think it's something serious" kara said.

Kara, Ava and Sara arrived at kara's apartment. 

Alex was still in DEO.

Ava and sara are not sure how to start, so kara started. 

"So, you guys were fighting and don't mind me asking that when did you started this relationship. Cause, I thought Sara is...not a one women lady" kara said jokingly. 

"Hey, c'mon I'm not that pervert, it's not my fault that all the ladies like me" sara said with a teasing smile at ava.

"Ok....ok I got that ,stop that now...I said that was not my fault" Ava said annoyed. 

"Am I missing something? So what happened between you two?" Kara asked.

"Actually, we went to 1318 for a mission ,to save the queen and we succeeded, so when we're coming back she..." ava was saying.  
"She kissed Ava...and she was literally enjoying that moment" sara said a little jealous. 

"*sigh* I...I was not enjoying, I was surprised by that..it happened so suddenly. "Ava said.

"Okay fine, but you said, it's not my fault that all the ladies like me, and that means you liked it " sara said.

"Oh god, I was joking" ava said.

And kara was just watching them, having this little fight and thinking if lena would be alive ,than they also would have shared some of these moments.

Kara's mood gone sad. She doesn't want to ruin anything, so she just slowly, went to the bathroom. 

Ava noticed kara leaving. She said to sara...  
"Hey..hey.. listen we can fight over this some other time, for now ,we have to tell her about our problem."

"Oh yes....I forgot.. I was thinking ,how to start and I to say it in a way that she would understand us" sara said.

Kara came back, she had a little break down in the bathroom, she is good in controlling her tears, but when its about lena ,its hard for her.

"Ok so what is it? How can I help you guys?" Kara asked .

Sara took a deep breath before talking.  
"Ok, so the thing is, you might know Lena luthor, sister of lex luthor, she was dead"

Hearing lena's name again and that she's dead, hurts kara the most.

"Yea...I know lena ,she was my best friend and ...she is dea......wait why did you said she was..dead " kara's heartbeat started to rise. Maybe, maybe she would have the chance to see her again.

"Well, it's good that you know her, it'll be easier" ava said.

Kara can't handle this anymore, she is really confused that what is happening. 

"What are you trying to say ,please tell me clearly" kara said frowning. 

"Actually, lena is not dead, she is alive and safe....before you ask something,...let me finish." Sara said looking at kara's expression changing so fast from confused to happy and surprised. 

"So the person, you guys buried was controlled by lena's mind, it was more like a ......clone" sara said the C word in a whisper. 

Ava doesn't like anyone to use that C word ,so her protective girlfriend doesn't want to hurt her.

"So..." kara was saying,but ava interrupted. 

"Wait...let me finish the other half of the story. Lena's death had made so many problems for us, but we tried to solve them all. In last nothing helped, we were just going from timeline to timeline and we figured out to solve all the thing, we just have to save lena luthor" ava said.

Kara is patiently waiting for them to say again that lena is not dead.

"And we did that lena is alive in our ship, we took her with us after she had first treatment done. Don't ask stupid questions like why did we let lex inject her at the first place. There are some timeline that we can't change. Time is the hardest thing to understand" ava said and before sara continued.

"So it means I can see her again,...she...she is alive...my...my lena is alive..." kara burst out in tears of happiness. 

Ava and Sara was looking at kara's excitement and they both understood that she really had some stronger connection with lena ,more than just friendship.

"You still have to hear us...it's not it...the problem is.. she doesn't remember anything what her clone did or anything, she was like a sleeping beauty. we were treating her, but we didn't knew that her mind will not have enough energy to store that clone's memory. " 

Tobe continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this half story, I'll try to finish it in another chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Am Your friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena will start to remind something.

"WHAT.... what do you mean ...like ..she...she don't remember. How much exactly she don't remember. I mean did she remember that she is in our team now that she is no more working with lex." 

"The thing is that,..we don't know exactly that..she ..I mean...she ..remember..what.." sara was saying. 

"Guys ...are you hiding something. " kara said frowning. 

"Ok...ok just listen...we tried to bring her memory back and because of that she may or may not remember some parts of her life. But forgot the parts which hurts her feeling or have some bad memories. So we need to bring her memory back and just the people close to her can help us." Ava said.

"And you have have to make her remember everything. It's all in her mind somewhere, but just need a push y'know....I know kara it's hard ,but there meybe a chance that she remember you." Sara said.

"Huh...well I don't think so, I have done something good for her to remember me. All I did is hurt her, betrayed her, used her and treated her like shit. When...when she deserved the world ...I...I made her destroy that world." Kara said sobbing.

"Kara , we don't know what happened between you two ,but the reason she is still alive is that she had hope in something, everytime we lost hope of her survival, she somehow managed to stay alive. I thing you also should have some hope in her" sara said.

Ava was waiting with a open portal to their ship.

"Come ....she's waiting..." sara daid going in the portal.

Kara was nervous, but also existed. She haven't planned this, she can't believe that the person she fell in love and died before her confession is alive again. And she is terrified, what if ,lena didn't remembered her.

Lena was standing near the computer, talking to Gideon.  
"Offcourse, Your brain is really smart to understand all this future tech, you are genius" Gideon said.

"Not just genius...a world saving genius" kara said and lena turned.

Kara and lena were looking at each other.

"Lena ..you may not remem..."before kara could finish, lena quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly .

Kara also hugged lena but not too tight. She was feeling blessed that lena remember her.

They parted and lena started to speak with a confuse look. She started to look for somthing.

"Didn't she came with you?"lena asked.

Kara ,ava and sara gave each other confused look. Who is she talking about.

"Lena ,..I am here..who are you looking for?"kara asked confused. 

"I'm talking about alex, is she still angry that I didn't tell her ,how much I love her." Lena said.

A tear dropped from kara's eye, she was not this hurt when first time lena rejected her. But this pain, that the only person she loved, just remember her as a friend. And she was hurt that lena thinks she loves alex.

"Kara ..w..why are you crying...are you ok..is...is alex okay..I...uh" lena said and her head starts to hurt.

She was about to fall, but kara caught her.

"I think she needs rest. " ava said.

Lena woke up in kara's bed and some people were talking outside.

Lena slowly get out of bed and walk out of the room.

"Lena..hi..." alex said looking at lena feom kara's shoulder.

"Alex" lena said her name so softly that made alex blush a bit and kara felt an ache, cause she wanted to her her name from that mouth.

Kara didn't turned. Lena came and alex stepped forward, so lena hugged her. 

"Alex are you okay, your heart is beating so loud" lena said parting the hug.

"Yea..yeah it's all good....nothing...just..." Alex's eyes go wide, when she felt soft lips of lena on her own. 

A loud noise of window breaking made lena and alex part from the kiss.

The window glass broked, because kara was not able to control herself and shot a laser. 

"Kara..are you.." alex was saying something, but kara cut her.

"I think lena is not well yet, she needs rest" kara said abit anger in her voice. 

Alex totally understood that the situation is serious. 

"Kara....is something wrong with you, you should learn to control your powers. You could hurt someone" lena said.

"Well...there are so many people ,who don't have powers ,but can hurt someone so badly." Kara said.

Lena looked at kara her eyes were red, like she was crying for a long time.

Lena didn't have some of her memories, she started to have some flashes. Where she and kara were crying and hugging each other.

Lena felt something wrong. So she asked kara to drop her to her apartment, she wanted to rest.

Kara changed into Supergirl and when she was carrying lena while flying, kara never looked at her. 

"Kara ,I know that this time when I was in that ship, getting treated, I missed so many things. But will you please help me remember those, cause when I first saw you at the ship....I I don't know why I suddenly hugged you. I felt like you will vanish if I let go of you. And when I saw alex, my mind showed me some faded memories of alex helping me,cheering me and caring me. So I felt attraction towards her. But...but when I kissed her....I thought it's wrong. " lena said in hurt voice.

Lena was feeling so overwhelmed because of her half memories. 

They landed on lena's apartment balcony.

Lena stood on her own feet and kara still was not looking at her.

"Kara ...please look at me and tell ,is there something wrong I'm doing?" Lena asked softly. 

Kara finally looked at lena.

"Lena what if, I told you that, I loved you so much and before I could say it to you, you were gone forever. And now you came back, but with someone else's memories in your heart. Do you know you rejected me first and I really...really wanted to stay away from you and just ignore you......bu...but in the end we sorted thing out and before naming our relationship...yo....you were gone." Kara started sobbing.

"But this time...I'm not giving up on you, no matter you love me or not...no matter you remember our time together or not. ...I will love you forever and protect you forever. I know it'll be hard for me to see you with someone else, but still ....I will be there for you." Kara said.

"Kara ....I don't know ..what to say...cause I...I don't ..." lena couldn't say anything or find the right words to say. Cause she doesn't want to hurt kara anymore.

"Lena ...I understand this ...this time is not right for us to talk. You should rest...we'll meet later. Goodnight" kara said and fly away.

Lena just looked at kara flying away and days passed. Kara , alex and lena used to meet for lunch and sometime dinner. 

Until now lena started to have some more memories back, like she understood that alex was there for her all the time, but just as her friend and the person lena thought was her friend...She was more than just friend to her. 

One day lena was watching some cctv footage of her office room.

She saw the footage of her and kara kissing, she started to feel more flashes of that day. It was more and more hurtful for her to remember those days. 

She immediately went to meet kara, she was not picking up the calls. Lena really wanted to just see her once, cause after getting these memories back, she can't stay away from kara anymore.

Kara was not in catco, lena called alex and she asked lena to come to DEO, cause kara was hurt during a fight.

"Alex , where is kara, is she ok...how did she got hurt.." lena asked panickly. 

"Calm down lena ,she is fine...after I told her that you are coming, she is feeling more than fine" alex said.

Lena's heart was beating so fast, she was trying to control her breath as she was running to see kara. She opend the door and saw kara lying on a bed, eyes closed.

"Oh..she was given a sleeping injection, to heal perfectly, you can wait here. She'll be awake soon" alex said and left the room.

Lena slowly went close to kara and sit beside her.

She was smiling looking at kara sleeping so peacefully.  
"Hey kara...I I don't know, how did I frgot the most beautiful memory of my life. It's a shame that I forgot you. For that you can just spank me, as hard as you want. I...I know it was so hard for you to keep your boundaries from me, but now you don't have to do that. " lena said to sleeping kara.

Lena put her face in her palms with frustration, cause she don't know how to confess to kara. She was feeling like an idiot talking to a sleeping person.

"Oh....How will I tell you that I also love you, it's hard to say it ,when you look at me with those blue eyes deeper than the ocean. How will I keep my eyes of your lips, while talking...how..how...ohh *sigh*" lena was sayingwith her face in her palm.

"Well you can just kiss me" kara said sitting on the bed.

Lena was shocked "what the hell...you were listening all this time.?" Lena said .

"Well..that's not important, the important thing is what you want to say to me." Kara said mischievously. 

"Well ,..I didn't want to say anything, I was just worried, so came here to check on you. And you should not pretend to be sleep, it's not fair to listen to anyone's talk" Lena said.

"Oh c'mon...you can say it now...I've been waiting for years to listen to those three magical words." Kara said making puppy face.

"Oh really...so I should say it now right...so....kara.......those three words are...." lena was saying and kara getting excited to hear it.

Lena came close to kara's ear and said..  
".....GET WELL SOON" lena said and lena tried to run. But before she could realise, she was flying and Supergirl was carrying her.

"This is not fair kara, get me down" lena said poutly.

"Hehe..look who's talking, what do you said back there was also not fare lena." Kara said .

They landed in lena's office.

"This is the place where everything started. Our first meeting, our friendship, our lunch dates and our first kiss" kara said and on the mention of kiss, both of their cheeks gone red.

Lena started to walk in her office, without saying and word. Kara was just confusedly looking at her.

Lena turned and said.

"Miss kara danver, you've been my best friend for a long time and we had so many beautiful memories together. But still I don't remember some of them.so.....(lena sit on one knee, proposing her hand to hold) Will you kara danvers be my girlfriend and make new memories with me , I Love you" lena had tears in her eyes ,so as kara.

Kara didn't waste any time and immediately took lena's hand pulled her up in passionate kiss.  
They both were crying tears of happiness ,saying I love you again and again and kissing each other more deeply like there is no tomorrow. But it's fare like kara almost lost lena and she can't bear that pain again. She don't want to miss this chance of loving lena luthor, who have made her home in a kryptonian's heart......

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading .Hope you all have a great year ahead.


End file.
